Deviation
by DreamScene
Summary: He makes a miscalculation while the clock is ticking. She is eager to finish what he started.


Pairing: Tenten/Sasuke

Genre: Romance

A/N: Kept waiting to see if someone would write these two together like this. Since it didn't happen, I decided to do something about it. So there. Ha! In your face! (To no one in particular.)

Disclaimer: Mature content ahead. You've been warned. Turn back now! Avert thine eyes! And if you don't, then go right ahead, enjoy (I hope).

Feedback: Yes, please.

* * *

His attempt at seduction goes horribly wrong.

Sasuke really can't say that at first, since Tenten is responding exactly how he wants. Hands are sliding under shirts and frantic kissing is going on before he drags her to the bedroom.

Somewhere between his shirt and her pants coming off as he's tangling his fingers in her undone hair does he realize he needs to be elsewhere. There's a plan that needs to be put into motion and he's already spent far too much time playing catch up with her.

To be honest, catching up isn't really what he was there for in the first place. He's been aware of her movements in the past few months since he last saw her. He knows about the teaching position promotion and the possible jounin exams she is now eligible to take. The town rumors suggested a marriage contract under consideration between her and that Hyuga loser. That uptight fuck. But it's not the reason he arrived.

Still, he couldn't explain it to the many defenseless trees that suffered his wrath when he first heard that last bit of news. The falling timbers turned out to be a poor substitute for the feel of broken bones in his hands at the time. It was stupid, looking back at it.

She's not really his anything anyway. There's no real term to describe her - friend with occasional (awesome) benefits, perhaps, is the best way to put their semi relationship. He was just passing by to say hi and then hormones just kicked in.

Underneath him, she's clutching at his shoulders and twining her legs around his hips to keep a better hold on him since he's always going, always on the run. He never gives her enough time to figure out what they are, exactly.

So when the timer goes off in his head, alerting him of the urgency, he tries to put some distance to allow them both to breathe and think a little rationally, which is difficult when his palms were just running up her bare thighs and encouraging her to wrap those long legs around him.

Sasuke mumbles her name in her ear, tries to get the seriousness across in the tone of his voice, but she's not having any of it. When he tries to leave, Tenten moves up to press harder against him.

"Stay," she whispers against his mouth. "Just a bit longer."

And he really can't deny her when she's undoing his pants and slipping a hand up and down along his hard length, just the way he likes. The shaky breath he exhales on her collarbone is satisfying, though she's not through with him.

She licks his neck, his jaw, his lower lip before he goes through the massive effort of pulling away from her by sitting up. Anticipating his movements, she keeps up by hooking her arms around his neck to maintain contact.

Sasuke is breathing harshly when she bounces on his lap to steady herself and can't really help himself when he kisses her desperately. Her shirt is abruptly pushed up in his tight fist before his hands roam over soft flesh and he maneuvers her so as to nip at her breasts.

It's been too long since he's seen her and although that was the point of seeing her in the first place, he's finding it damn near impossible to find the exit.

"More," she pants before licking the shell of his ear.

He's nearly forgotten she can sound like _that_. And that's all it takes before he tumbles backwards and falls off the edge of the bed. Though he's somewhat winded, he can't complain when he notices she's still straddling his hips, although her rumpled shirt is covering more than he'd prefer.

She's got this predatory smile when she realizes their positions are reversed. Sasuke sees it for a moment before she's back to kissing and touching him everywhere. Tenten moves his arms, repositioning his hands above his head. He feels her nails scrape over his skin as they move down his ribs and over his stomach, followed by her mouth.

Somewhere in the middle of all this, his pants come down. At least she's not slicing his clothes off, unlike previous times. It's a weirdly consoling thought.

He tries to move his arms to grab her hips to press her closer, but his wrists feel weird, as if they're tied. And then it hits him how she used chakra strings on him, of all things. He can never seem to catch that technique with the sharingan, especially now that she's thoroughly distracted him. She's full of surprises.

When she faces him again, he tilts his head up and kisses her, sucking on her lip.

"I need to leave," Sasuke reminds her when he lets go.

Tenten responds by biting his lip before grinning ruefully at him. She wants to point out how it's his fault for starting this and she's just making sure they both finish it. But then, she decides it's more fun to watch him squirm.

"We're not done yet," she shoots back.

And proves it by pulling up her shirt over her head and tossing it aside. His hungry stare makes her keep going as she reluctantly loses contact with his skin to lift herself up and slide off her panties.

"You fight dirty," he says.

He means to sound like he's scolding her methods of persuasion, but instead his voice cracks from the intense need to feel her up. The afternoon light filtering in from the curtains makes her skin glow and demands his attention. He's painfully aware of her beauty and how she can easily render him speechless.

"You like it," she murmurs darkly and he promptly shuts up.

He forgets how to speak as he is hypnotized by the way she rubs herself on him to make him slick before inching him in.

Hard breathing is only sound in her apartment as she rides him. His hips buck against hers, making her gasp. She's amazed at how they fit together, at how me makes her feel, at how he responds so readily to everything she does. Rhythm is soon forgotten as she remembers his limited time and how he's racing against the clock to be somewhere she can't follow. She wants to make him forget, if even for a little bit.

She deliberately tightens around him, making him stop so as not to go crazy too soon. When she looks at him, he's flushed and flustered and probably as out of control as she. Which is probably why he hits the brakes. The look he gives her is as effective as his iron grip to make her stop.

He's not ready to finish just now, especially since she's not there yet and he wants her not to think clearly.

Tenten seems to understand without words as she pauses. Her hands slip up to his shoulders, skin sliding over him. Somewhere in the distance, the bell tower is chiming but he can't hear it. The hammering of her heart against him doesn't let him notice. He's too fascinated by the feel of her skin over his and her hard nipples rubbing against his chest.

Tongues slide against each other as they start to move again. He really wishes she'd release that damn jutsu so that he can touch her. He struggles against her hold, but is soon sidetracked by her warm breath on his neck and soft lips brushing against his face as she maps out his body by touch, trying to memorize all of it.

Soon, she's supporting her weight on his shoulders as she pulls him in deeper with her frenzied motions. She's not sure what he does, but there's a slight shift in his movements that has her moaning loudly. Tenten pushes harder against him, noting briefly how his eyes shut and her entire body shook. He looks delicious in the afternoon sunlight – he's all sinewy muscles straining under her as he shoots heated glares at her.

At some point, the heavy pressure building in her is too much to handle since she can't breathe and her back arches. Everything goes gloriously blank for a long moment as she trembles, sinking her nails into his skin.

Sasuke is on the verge of losing control as his knees bend and his heels dig into the carpet and she realizes it's the shaking she felt earlier. He keeps going for few seconds longer until he groans her name, muscles going taut as he pushes further in. She shivers uncontrollably at the sound of his voice.

Coherency returns gradually to them both.

When he learns his wrists are finally free, he takes her face between her hands and devours her lips. She happily gives in and takes advantage by copping a feel of his shoulders.

"I'm late," he growls when he catches sight of a clock.

He untangles himself from her and hunts around her apartment for his discarded clothes. Her arms embrace him from behind as she presses a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Missed you, too," Tenten half jokes as he pulls on his shirt.

He nearly trips as he pulls up his pants.

"I better see you soon," she half threatens in lieu of saying goodbyes once he's dressed and she's wrapped up in a robe.

Sasuke kisses her softly before she feels herself being sandwiched between him and the nearest wall. He stares at her oddly as he combs back the hair from her face. There's a question in his eyes she can't quite figure out.

"Don't go marrying any losers," he warns.

She frowns prettily at him, confused. Just how the hell did he know about that? Not that she'd considered it or anything, especially with him in the picture.

"Never," she says and he loosens his hold on her.

He slides his lips against hers. When he's back to straightening himself out, she helps him strap his kunai holsters on properly since it annoys her like hell when they're loosely attached.

"Don't keep me waiting so long," she nuzzles his neck once she's done retying the last one.

He smirks at her as he walks out the door.

"Won't be long," he assures her, cupping her jaw in his palm. "Promise."


End file.
